The present invention relates to printing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for printing images on labels attached to a backing in a printing device and to printing an image in a predetermined area of a form.
Printing devices, such as inkjet printers and laser printers, use printing composition (e.g., ink or toner) to print images (text, graphics, etc.) onto a print medium in a printzone of the printing device. Inkjet printers may use print cartridges, also known as “pens”, which shoot drops of printing composition, referred to generally herein as “ink”, onto a print medium such as paper, labels, forms, or transparencies. Each pen has a printhead that includes a plurality of nozzles. Each nozzle has an orifice through which the drops are ejected. To print an image, the printhead is propelled back and forth across the page by, for example, a carriage while ejecting drops of ink in a desired pattern as the printhead moves. The particular ink ejection mechanism within the printhead may take on a variety of different forms known to those skilled in the art, such as thermal printhead technology. For thermal printheads, the ink may be a liquid, with dissolved colorants or pigments dispersed in a solvent.
Labels used in printing devices are typically affixed to a backing and arranged in a predetermined layout. A user removes those labels that have been printed from the backing and can subsequently print on any remaining labels. When a user desires to print labels on a backing in a printing device, he or she must first determine which labels are available for printing. Currently known software programs for label printing, such as Avery Label Pro and 3M Post-It software, require that the user identify such things as the brand of labels, the layout of the labels on the backing, and which labels within that layout are available on a backing for printing. From this information, the software is then able to determine the size and location of the available labels on the backing before printing begins.
For a user, determining and entering this information can be a time consuming task. Also, if the user incorrectly determines or incorrectly enters a parameter, then an error will likely occur during printing of an image on a label, such as printing of part of the image on the backing instead of the label. Such errors not only waste labels but also user time.
Forms used in printing devices typically include one or more predetermined areas for printing of images. For example, some award certificates include blank areas for things such as the award title, the name of the person, and the date. When a person desires to print on such a form, he or she must use software that recognizes the form. Such software typically requires that the user identify the form type so that the one or more predetermined areas on the form for printing can be located. Determining and entering this information can be a time consuming task for the user. Also, if the user incorrectly determines or incorrectly enters the form type information, an error will likely occur during printing of the form, such as printing of part of the image outside of the predetermined area. Such errors not only waste forms but also user time.